A True Guardian
by Ruby Eyed Casper
Summary: One thing was for sure, I felt horrible for not telling Harry the truth. Another thing was that I seem to have found myself in a right situation. Third, Umbridge was going to be getting her just deserts. Also, damn Dumbledore and his side schemes! Rated for language, and just to be safe.


**Casper Sephie:**

First things first, I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. I only own the idea in which birthed this story as well as my OC's Dex (Dexter) and Quin (Quintin).

Second, I do hope you guys will let me know what you think so far with your reviews. I promise I do not bite.

Third, I do apologize for the shortness, but the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise.

* * *

 **A TRUE GUARDIAN**

 _ **Let it be known to all those who have working ears:**_ I absolutely despise the situation that I have been in for the past five years. I'm pretty sure you are all confused by this statement, but don't you worry your little heads about that. I will be giving an explanation, through the summer before my fifth year, starting at a week after being home.

The crashing of fragile items hitting a hard surface, most likely the ground, woke me up from my slumber. Alert and paranoid, I grabbed my wand which I had hidden under my pillow, a habit I have had since second year. Swiftly, and quietly, I made my way to the door of my room, opening it as quietly as I could, I slipped past and headed to the living room. Peering around the corner I didn't see any shadows or people, but I did see what had made the crashing sound. I winced as I realized that it was my mother's most prized figurine of a female dancer. Thankfully, she and dad were out visiting my uncle in Italy, leaving me alone for the rest of summer vacation.

With that thought I tensed, sensing that there was indeed another person in the house with me. Whipping around I raised my wand so that it was level with the intruder's face, only for it to be knock to the ground, and my person being tackled from the side. I groaned as my head made the painful contact with the living room's hard wood floors.

"Aw shit!"

Following that familiar voice was the room being engulfed with light. Blinking rapidly, I finally got my vision to be clear and steady. Glaring up at the people who were in the living room with me, causing them to shiver.

"Would someone like to let me know as to why I should not hex you all the way to your death day?" I hissed. The one who had tackled me to the ground carefully helped me up and allowed me to face the others in the room.

"Er, we didn't expect you to be home?" I turned to my right to face familiar cinnamon brown eyes, messy chestnut brown hair, and a sheepish smile.

"Really Quin?" I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his poor excuse.

"Well, no matter now, what are you all doing sneaking into your own house?" I turned to face the same cinnamon brown eyes, but this time it was a clean cut reddish brown hair, and a small smile.

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore wanted us to pick you up early," Quin said. "Something about plans changing?"

Worry quickly filled me, "Is Harry alright?"

"He is, but we found out something when Mundungus left his post, yet again." The other boy decided to speak up.

"Ignore Dex, he's just mad that he had to get taken away from very pretty bird." Quin grinned, laughter shining through his eyes.

I could only roll my eyes and stepped in to stop the upcoming spat they would be getting themselves into. "So are we leaving now or later?"

"Are you all packed?" Dex questioned.

"Yep. You know how I am," I smiled. "Let me just change and grab my stuff and I'll meet you back down here."

"Alright, remember to take what you absolutely need." Dex reminded me, but I only waved his reminder away, I always did anyways.

"And don't forget anything that would keep you busy for the next month." Quin said. I also waved his comment away since I did anyways. Didn't these boys know me better?

Up in my room I changed into the clothes that I had laid out before bed. Grabbing a spare tie from my dresser, I managed to wrestle my hair into a decent looking, albeit messy, bun. Walking to my closet I pulled out my suitcases, already packed, just in case I had to leave to The Burrow at a moment's notice. Looking around the room for my wand I got frustrated, only to remember that Dex had knocked it out of my hand earlier.

Leaving my suitcases in my room I walked back into the living room where I found the two leaning against the wall. Noticing my presence they walked past me to grab my suitcases while I walked to where my wand was, picked it up, and placed it into my back pants pocket.

"Ready to go?"

Looking around I turned to face the two boys. I nodded my head and took their hands, squeezing my eyes shut.

Oh how I hate side along apparition. I always get queasy after and it didn't do me good that I was still trying to rub sleep out of my eyes. Looking up I saw the familiar Weasley home and couldn't help the grin that made its way to my face. It's been a whole year since I was last here and I loved the way the house just seem to get taller, and more crooked.

Walking behind Dex and Quin, we made our way to the door, where Mrs. Weasley was already waiting for us, door open wide.

"Hello Hermione dear, I hope these boys didn't cause too much trouble when getting you." Out the corner of my eye I could see both of the boys flinch as they remembered the slight tussle from earlier.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, they didn't cause too much trouble. Though I do wonder who is going to explain the broken vase to mum when she gets back from Italy." With that said I made my way into the house, sharing smirks with Mrs. Weasley. I loved getting the upper hand in things.


End file.
